Just A Few Minutes
by Dinsmore
Summary: This story follows season 7 and the relations surrounding Jack and Sam. Little excerpts from the episodes in their point of view.
1. Just A Few Minutes : Part 1

Just a few minutes  
  
Dinsmore  
  
Summary: In the episode Grace, Jack visits Sam one last time before she wakes up in the infirmary on Earth.  
  
CO - Commanding Officer 2IC - Second in Command  
  
Sam's eyes were blurred and her head throbbed dully. The last thing she remembered was finally being able to sleep when her head hit the infirmary bed on Prometheus. She lifted her head and scanned the room as it slowly came into focus. She was on the Bridge on Prometheus, in the captain's chair. The stars in on the screen were bright and gently winking at her.  
  
"Carter?" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Yesir?" She said automatically, and very groggily.  
  
She leaned forward and shakily got to her feet, turning to face her CO. He was wearing a blue shirt over a white top, beige combats and black sandals. The same clothes that he had worn the last time he had appeared.  
  
"I got us out." Falling forward slightly, but catching herself on the side of the chair.  
  
"Easy now," He said soothingly, rushing to her aid. "It's been rough."  
  
"It sure has." She whispered with a feint smile.  
  
Making sure she was settled down appropriately on the captain's chair, he drew up the lieutenants-driving seat and sat in front of her.  
  
"Have you thought about our last chat anymore?"  
  
"Haven't really had time - saving myself and all - I might find time in my schedule, but I can't promise anything."  
  
"This is important, Sam, and you know it." He placed his hand on her hand.  
  
"Your happiness depends on these conversations with Jacob and I."  
  
"Yeah, just one small thing, you aren't you and he isn't you - I - er - mean him. This hurts my head." She rubbed her forehead softly. "How can you be giving advice to me, when you are me - It just doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Remember what I said before, about you not being so complex as you might think? Well, you aren't. Just don't try and find out why this is possible, just accept it. There are parts of Colonel O'Neill, Jacob Carter, Teal'c, Daniel and Grace inside of you. You may be you talking to yourself, but the parts of us in you, are talking to you - ya see."  
  
"Umm - maybe - " She swayed slightly.  
  
"Just rest, hmm."  
  
"No, I don't think I will. I find it stupid that you a-a-and Dad and Teal'c are telling me these things. I'm telling me to be happy? Well that's stupid." Sam got up, and tried to walk towards the corridor, stumbling occasionally, holding onto the control panels. "Sa-" She cut him off and whipped around to face him, ready to vent her built up emotion. "I can't be happy, Jack. Nearly every person I have ever cared for has died, or been injured or lost to me. I can't handle much more of it. It was bad enough with Jolinar, but then Martouf came along and I was so confused. Everything came and went and so on. I didn't know who I really was, who I loved, what I felt, whether I was me, and I can't handle that." "You know, when you were stuck on that moon with Maybourne, I could barely cope. My life just went downhill - AND there was Edora. You confused me so much by completely blowing me off and not caring for anybody's feelings, and there was the dimensional mirror, you kissed her - me right in front of - me! In both realities we were together, I wondered if ours was the only reality where we weren't, and - " Her voice broke as she worked her way down the wall to the floor, liberal amounts of strength having left her. "I just can't stay confused any longer. I have to know how you feel about me." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I can't stay around you without knowing - " She began to choke and shake slightly, and then a warm hand brushed her cheek. She raised her eyes to meet the colonels deep brown ones.  
  
"Look inside yourself." He whispered and the hand and eyes disappeared.  
  
"I love you." Sam whispered and gently fell asleep with her tear stained cheeks leaning on her knee.  
  
^*^  
  
A figure stood in the shadow of the corridor, feet from Sam as the dream around her melted away.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
^*^ The end ^*^  
  
There you go! She got the rant out of the way. Girl Power!!!!  
  
I will hopefully be adding little excerpts of this from every episode from now on!  
  
Who do you think Grace was?  
  
Review or e-mail me and tell me.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Dinsmore 


	2. Part 2

A/N  
  
Here's Chimera  
  
Just a few minutes  
  
Dinsmore  
  
Jack was walking down the corridors of the SGC. He had nothing else to do. He found it quite interesting to walk around, and watch everyone live their lives here, but today he was downright sullen.  
  
Pete.  
  
Pete Shannon.  
  
A great guy that gave Jack every reason to hate him.  
  
He was funny, sarcastic, friendly-ish, sceptical - a lot like himself, but there was one thing that he didn't have the right to be -  
  
To be in a relationship with her.  
  
He didn't know anything about her. Yes, he knew her on the outside, but not on the inside. Jack knew and had seen the work that she did, he had seen her in her weakest and in her strongest moments, he knew her pressure and he knew her favourite coffee.  
  
Pete knew what she did, but he didn't understand it. He had known her for a month and a bit. Jack had known her for seven years.  
  
I just wasn't the way it was supposed to be.  
  
Jack had the right to be selfish.  
  
Sorry that this is short, but there wasn't a lot to interpret for Chimera. There was no need to do Jack's thoughts on the conversations between him and Sam, because it was terribly obvious that all that was there was complete and utter jealously. (Lousy Pete!) (She's taller than him - hee hee!)  
  
Who thinks that they have no chemistry? Raise your hand!  
  
Who thinks they are totally unsuited? Raise your hand!  
  
Who thinks that Jack is better looking and better suited? Raise your hand!  
  
Who thinks he's a slime ball for checking up on Sam and not trusting her? Raise your hand!  
  
Who thinks - ah, what the hell - Who wants to kill him?! No bother voting, we all know the answer!!!  
  
(Raaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!)  
  
Well, read and review! Dinsmore 


	3. Part 3

Summary: Death Knell. This story follows season 7 and the relations surrounding Jack and Sam. Little excerpts from the episodes in their point of view.  
  
A/N  
  
Did anyone notice that Colonel O'Neill asked about Major Carter before anyone else? Granted, she is on his team - but still.  
  
'Just a Few Minutes: Part 2'  
  
Dinsmore  
  
A few thoughts throughout the episode:  
  
MIA  
  
(Jack)  
  
Jack looked on to the Stargate from the briefing room solemnly. Every one from Earth in the room had been shocked at her disappearance.  
  
'I would know if she was gone.'  
  
Jacob had been oddly quiet, Daniel had looked around a lot and Teal'c had fiddled with his pen. All Jack had done was look at the Stargate.  
  
He had an overwhelming desire to run through it to find her. That thing was following her and she didn't have an advantage.  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
MIA  
  
(Sam)  
  
'I'm MIA and there is no sign of the Alpha site or rescue.'  
  
Sam was bleeding badly from the head, arm and leg.  
  
He - they must be so worried.  
  
Truthfully she hadn't had a lot of time to thing of leaving a trail or to dwell on particular males.  
  
'Da-' (Crash)  
  
'Thank god for that tree, get up Carter!'  
  
Walking through the woods  
  
(Jack)  
  
It had taken so long to get here and start searching that Jack was pent up profusely.  
  
'Why did it have to be her? I'm going to personally kill the person who let the info loose! Damn it!'  
  
His mind was racing, unaware of Teal'c's knowing but curious glances.  
  
He was taking in all the info he could. The blood spayed on the groung and brush, the footprints, condition and direction.  
  
He was worried.  
  
(Neeaauuoooww - bang, pheeeww - crash)  
  
'THE UAV!'  
  
Walking through the woods  
  
(Sam)  
  
'Where has the 'super-soldier' gone. He must be on my tail. The - '  
  
(Neeaaoouuww)  
  
'UAV!'  
  
Sam wrenched her arm up to signal and try to get the attention of the camera men.  
  
'Come on - '  
  
(Bang, pheeww - crash.'  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
Battle  
  
(Jack)  
  
When Jack finally had her beautiful face next to him he wanted to embrace her and never let go. His heart was racing from the previous image of seeing her pinned down by the 'super-soldier'.  
  
"Carter, I need - "  
  
She handed the prototype to him.  
  
"Thanks." He slotted it into the compartment and fired once, twice, three times. It finally fell and Jack could look into her face. He had not noticed the dirt smudged over her, or the blood smeared on her face. All he had seen as Sam.  
  
Battle  
  
(Sam)  
  
'This is it - '  
  
(Bang, Bang.'  
  
Sam ran as well as she could through the smoke and against her leg. Stumbling she scrambled behind the rock mound.  
  
There he was. The man she depended on. Rescuing her!  
  
She looked up at him, noticing the worry and concentration lines on his face.  
  
(Bang, phew, phew, phew.)  
  
"Carter, I need - "  
  
Sam was way ahead of him. A brief contact of eyes lifted her spirits and a small brush of hand wavered her emotions.  
  
Found Her  
  
(Sam)  
  
"I just need to rest." She said quietly.  
  
Somewhere deep down she acknowledged she was sitting next to him and finally had the chance to seem him again, but it was quickly swept away with desire to collapse.  
  
She heard some muffled sounds and changed them into words.  
  
"Hey, come 'ere." She inclined her head to him to see his arm outstretched.  
  
Relief washed over her as she leaned into him. She was surprised at his heart beat - subtle, slow but static. He was warm and lovely. For the first time in 2 days, she felt safe.  
  
Found Her  
  
(Jack)  
  
There she was. So scared, helpless and tired. She was so beautiful to him, the dirt, blood and mess unseen by his own adoring eyes.  
  
He could see she need rest and bit a collapsation. He pondered and argued with himself whether to comfort her. In a decent way - of course. With a spurt of courage, he simpered: "Hey, come 'ere."  
  
It took her a second to decide to lean on him, which worried him slightly. Was she scared to lean on him or talk to him because of recent events concerning her life? His worries were soon swiped away by the rush of emotion that surged through him as she settled on his shoulder. She was a little too warm to be sure and she was shaking slightly, but her breathing was even and he could still make out that 'Golden Carter' smell. He relaxed and let the pent up strain turned relief wash over him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Like it?  
  
I thought of the 'Golden Carter' smell because you can imagine what she must smell like to Jack. I'll leave it to you to think about what 'Golden' smells like. Think on it. (Play on words as well - Her hair, goody-two-shoes!)  
  
Dinsmore 


	4. Part 4

Summary: Heroes, Part 1. This story follows Season 7 and the relations surrounding Jack and Sam. Little excerpts from the episodes in their point of view.  
  
A/N  
  
This was a great episode. So funny, but Part 2 is allegedly going to be a tearjerker.  
  
'Just a Few Minutes: Part 4'  
  
Dinsmore  
  
Sam was walking down the corridor. The SF's glanced at her curious concerned face. She had just finished her second interview with the TV crew and her thoughts were becoming darker by the minute.  
  
'How dare they quiz me on my personal relationship with Colonel O'Neill. There is nothing between us, but if they show that footage.it may look like there is.'  
  
Sam felt as though she had kept her cool really well, but it had surprised her how easily she had dismissed any personal relations. The big problem was that she realised that she knew all of that by heart - it had come out so fluently, indicating that it was thought about quite a bit, and what if that had shown on camera.  
  
Damn it!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Colonel O'Neill walked down the corridor to Carter's laboratory domain. He knew that she had already been interviewed, which meant it was a great hideout from the TV crew.  
  
The door was ajar, and there was a slight sound coming from within.  
  
He knocked on the door, peering at the few papers strewn on the floor within his view.  
  
No-answer.  
  
He knocked again.  
  
"What?!" Came a short-tempered voice.  
  
He pushed the door open to reveal an agitated Major - head in hands and a messy desk. Not a good sign. Maybe he should make this visit quick.  
  
"Carter?" He asked carefully.  
  
Her head shot up.  
  
"Sorry, Sir. Didn't know it was you." She quickly busied herself with her roughly shoving the papers into piles, ignoring the fact that she had shouted at him. Apparently, so did he.  
  
"Everything - ok?" Taking a step or two towards the desk.  
  
"Everything is fine, just a bit tired that's all." Giving him a false smile and not fully making eye contact.  
  
"You wouldn't be stressed about your interview by any chance?" He enquired jokingly.  
  
She knocked the piled papers flying at the mention of the word 'interview'.  
  
"That's a yes then."  
  
"Oh!" She gave a long sigh and sunk into the chair behind her desk. She had her eyes closed and ran a hand through her stray hair.  
  
He noticed how beautiful she looked when she was ruffled and filled with fatigue. He pushed that thought away as soon as it was registered.  
  
"Yes, I beginning to relent them more and more. The questions they asked, they just - argh! You can't imagine" She moved her hand to her face and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I can top it, all right!" He said flirtatiously.  
  
She lowered her hands and crossed them. Raising a mocking eyebrow, she said,  
  
"Really? Do tell."  
  
"Well," He said, leaning against the doorframe, "Kinsey was here."  
  
"Ah, do I really want to hear this?!" She said, chuckling.  
  
"Oh, its good!" He said with a grand smile.  
  
"Please continue." She said with an inclination of her head.  
  
"Well, I said that Kinsey was here, and you know what he's like. He was sucking up in front of the cameras, faking conversations and so on, and I walked out, fed up, obviously. He tried to suck up even more, by stopping me at the door. And, the good bits coming, I stopped, made sure they were filming, and said "Kinsey, you smarmy, suck-up - " and, wait for it, - the Klaxons went off, and continued all the way through my life-long ambition - right until the end of my lovely, heart-warming speech."  
  
He made a fake upset face and put a hand to his heart.  
  
Sam smiled at the bright spot of her day, standing in front of her.  
  
"Bummer, Sir."  
  
"*Sigh* Yup, but they filmed it all, and you should be able to lip-read most of it." He said with a naughty smile, his eyes alight.  
  
"Yes, sir. When do you get off duty?" She glanced at the clock.  
  
"Unsure, probably in a few hours. You?"  
  
"I'll probably be here tonight, and that certainly won't go down well with Pete." She said to herself more than to him, with a slight smile. She rubbed her eyes again, missing the pain flicker behind his eyes.  
  
"I'll turn in, in a few." The Klaxons suddenly went off, and the usual announcement of an off-world, unscheduled activation, went off.  
  
"You better go ahead, I need to get my key card."  
  
"See ya up there."  
  
He walked out at a quick pace, leaving her to ponder where her key card was. During the pondering, though, she realised, with a large pang of guilt, turmoil, anger, confusion and happiness, that that conversation was in violation of everything she had said on camera.  
  
Read and Review Dinsmore 


	5. Part 5

Summary: Heroes, Part 2. This story follows Season 7 and the relations surrounding Jack and Sam. Little excerpts from the episodes in their point of view.  
  
A/N  
  
Part 2 was definitely a tearjerker. I was so caught up in the moment, I can't even remember crying - just a wet face after the end.  
  
'Just a Few Minutes: Part 4'  
  
Dinsmore  
  
Sam strode down the corridor. Blurred vision and over-whelming emotion sweeping her up into a frenzy.  
  
Some of the other team's members were walking behind her and the dreadful camera crew was blocking her path.  
  
She didn't care.  
  
She had lost her best friend and was losing the one that she loved. She had no idea how Colonel O'Neill was or how Janet had died – she couldn't – wouldn't –  
  
"Just leave me alone! And shut that damn thing off!!!" She yelled.  
  
Her heart was ripping into smithereens and she couldn't cope.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sam was sitting alone in her lab. A blank screen in front of her and a blank mind.  
  
She was just sitting there, and crying.  
  
Her mind was blank, her heart was blank and life was blank.  
  
She couldn't cope.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
2 hours later, Sam was sitting outside of Janet's house in her car, waiting for Cassie to come out.  
  
There were no tears, no blank mind and no blank heart.  
  
Just loss.  
  
She couldn't cope.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sam had originally gone to ask the Colonel how he was doing and what they were to write for the mission report, but it hadn't turned out that way.  
  
She had ended up saying, in no uncertain terms, that she couldn't bear to lose him.  
  
All the way through her little speech, she had been weak at the knees and crying, not just on the outside.  
  
He had embraced her in a way she could not name, but she didn't dwell on it. They had stayed there for countless minutes; both of them in silence, in each other's embrace.  
  
Emotions bared and life taken in their stride.  
  
Now she could cope.  
  
^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N This is short, I know, but I am very busy. I hope I still did the episode at least a little bit of Justice.  
  
Read and Review Dinsmore 


End file.
